Miley's Secret Stalker
by xxnabalie11xx
Summary: With the Jonas Brothers going on tour,Emily and Mitchell are always out,and her dad and his new girlfriend always on dates,will anyone notice when Miley comes home with a new bruise and will anyone help her when her stalker tries to kill her?
1. The Note

"Miley, we're going out on a date tonight," Billy Ray told her

"Miley, we're going out on a date tonight," Billy Ray told her.

That's all she had heard from her dad every night since he met his new girlfriend, Candy.

"Ok," shouted Miley.

Miley then got a call from her close friends, the Jonas Brothers.

"Hey Miley!" said Joe

"Hey Joe!" 

"We have BIG news!" he screamed

"What is it?" she asked dreading the news they were about to tell her.

"WE'RE GOING ON TOUR!!" Joe screamed into the phone.

"That's great," she said trying to sound happy even though the only thing she wanted to do was cry.

"Well we'll talk to you later, bye Miles" said all three

"Bye," answered Miley

"Why is everyone leaving me? I mean Daddy's NEVER home! Emily and Mitchell are always with their friends! And now the only friends that I really have when I'm not Hannah are leaving to go on tour!!" screamed Miley "I hate this!"

Miley went to sleep still crying and hoping things would blow over.

With JB

"So Nick, are you excited to go on tour?" asked Kevin

"I guess," said Nick

"Whats wrong now?" Kevin asked

"Its nothing," said Nick

"Ok" said Kevin "But if you ever want to tell me, I'll be there"

"Thanks" 

With Miley

Miley woke up in the middle of the night to find a note attached to the outside of her window. She opened up the window and pulled off the note. It said:

Dear Miley…or should I say Hannah Montata,

I've been watching you for some time now and I think we could be very close friends. If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you come see me sometime and we can meet properly. If you choose not to, I might just have to tell everyone your little secret. Come to this address and we might be able to work something out: 6378 Blaine 

Signed,

Your Worst Nightmare

Miley almost screamed at the sight of this note but she had no choice but to go with it. Miley packed up some of her stuff, got in her car, and drove to find her stalker.

What did you think? Will Miley be alright? Will anyone try to come to her rescue or will Miley die before anyone gets the chance to say goodbye? Find out next time!


	2. Nicks In Love?

Previously on Miley's Secret Stalker: Miley's dad and his gf left for a date, JB told her they were going on tour, and Miley got a note from her stalker

Previously on Miley's Secret Stalker: Miley's dad and his gf left for a date, JB told her they were going on tour, and Miley got a note from her stalker

With Nick

"Kevin! Can I talk to you?" asked Nick

"Sure, about what?" asked Kevin

"Well……….I……," stuttered Nick

"Spit it out already!" said Kevin

"I LIKE MILEY!" Nick shouted

"Well theres no shock in that one," Kevin said with a little giggle

"What should I do?" asked Nick

"You need to get up the guts to ask her out," said Kevin

"Ok, I will," said Nick

"Go get 'em tiger," said Kevin encouragingly

Nick then calls Miley.

With Miley

Miley was about to knock on the door when her phone started vibrating. Not knowing if this would be the last call she would ever get, she answered

"Miley?"

"Nick!" said Miley

"Miley, I really need to talk to you." Nick said

"I'm kinda busy right now," Miley said

"But it's really really important!" pleaded Nick

"Ok, fine, but only because you're my best friend," said Miley

Miley walked back to her car and drove away.

Miley thinking

Why does everything have to be so hard? I mean what have I ever done to anyone to deserve this? I never did anything!!

Miley drives up to the Jonas house. She knocks on the door and Joe answers.

"Hey Miley!" said Joe

"Hey Joe! Is Nick here?" she asked

"Yeah, let me go get him." he said.

"Nick, get down here!" Joe shouted

Nick came running down the stairs because he knew it was going to be Miley.

"Hey Miles!" said Nick

"Hey Nick," Miley said

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Miley

"Let's go somewhere a little more private," said Nick because Kevin told Joe what Nick was going to do and they were watching them from around the corner.

"Ok?" Miley said with a little confusion in her voice.

Nick and Miley walk to the beach because most of the people are already gone. They walk down near the ocean and sit.

Nick POV:

God Miley really looks beautiful. I need to do this.

end of nicks pov

"Miley?" said Nick

"Yeah?" asked Miley

Nicks POV:

I can do this. God my heart feels like it's gonna explode because I'm soooo nervous and I can't stand it.

end of Nicks POV

"Miley…….I…….."

Oooooh. Sorry to leave you hanging like that but I thought it was a good stopping point. So, will Nick ever tell Miley he likes her? If he does will she like him back? Will Miley ever confront her stalker? Or will they find Miley can't be helped because it's too late? Find out next time in Miley's Secret Stalker


	3. My Brothers are in trouble

Sorry for not updating in a while……I had a lot to do with school like graduation and that stuff

"Miley……..I………" Nick stuttered

Miley's cell phone begins to ring

_I hate everything about you_

_why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_why do I love you_

"Hold on Nick," Miley said while opening her phone

"Hello?" Miley said

heavy breathing

"Hello?!" Miley said with fear in her voice

"Stand up!" the voice ordered

"Who is this?" Miley asked

"your worst nightmare, now STAND UP!" the voice said

"I'm up," Miley said annoyed

"Now walk away from you boyfriend," said the voice

"He's not my boyfriend," Miley told the voice

"Just walk away from him"

"fine"

"Nick, I have to go but when I come back you can tell me what you were going to say"

"That's fine" Nick said with disappointment in his voice

Miley walked to her car

Nick's POV

_Why me? How come every time I try to tell her the truth she walks away from me. Well not this time, I'm not letting her go this time._

_Nick runs to her car to find that shes talking to someone on the phone_

"If you don't do exactly what I say Joe, Kevin, and Frankie are gonna pay for your actions."

"NO!! Don't drag them into this….its between you and me,"

"Too late, you didn't come when I told you to now they get to suffer,"

Miley hears Frankie scream in pain

"Don't hurt them!"

"Then come face me yourself"

"Fine, just don't hurt them"

"I make no promises"

_Miley hears Joe wince in pain then the line goes dead_

Miley gets in her car and drives away

Too bad she didn't notice that Nick heard the whole thing

Nick's POV

_Why does he want my brothers. I might have lost Miley already but I'm not about to lose my brothers too._

_Nick jumps in his car and follows Miley to save her and his brothers_

Will Nick ever get the chance to tell Miley that he loves her? Will Nick and Miley be able to save Joe, Kevin, and Frankie? Or will they be too late? Find out next time on Miley's Secret Stalker


End file.
